


So Much For That Meeting, Huh?

by Dikhotomia, Logee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO And Her Bodyguard Verse, Dirty Talk, Edelgard and Byleth both being cheeky little shits, F/F, I don't know what else to tag this as, I have no idea what I'm doing basically, Sexting, Teasing, This is a spin off so I'm not putting it in the seires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logee/pseuds/Logee
Summary: "So she found herself standing around outside again, pacing, sitting, tapping her fingers against her thigh. She wonders if it's some kind of punishment for her 'bad habits' as Edelgard had called them, wonders if this is Edelgard's way of telling her she had to calm down and stop being so close and all over her. She also thinks that it was probably just Edelgard giving her an out so she didn't have to sit through another three hour meeting playing Sudoku in her mind.At this point she'd rather be doing that then sitting out here bored out of her skull..."ORSexting during meetings, that's it. CEO And Her Bodyguard Side story.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	So Much For That Meeting, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK From my break and immediately diving right back into my bullshit with Logee. Like I said in the tags this is a side story from CEO And Her Bodyguard that I'm not adding to the main series (yet.)
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at a sexting fic so excuse my fumbling I have no idea what I was doing.

She firmly expected to be exiled out of the meeting room when Edelgard had pressed a hand to her chest and said; "It's just a board meeting, you're welcome to take a break. Have lunch, whatever you wish." Then pushed her back gently and left, filing in to the meeting room after the rest of the higher up members of the company.

She firmly expected it, but the longer she hangs around outside of it the more bored she gets. Sure she'd be bored as hell if she was inside the meeting room, but at least she'd have something to sort of distract her. She'd gone to have lunch already, chatted with a few of the countless staff she sees every so often in the cafeteria but it had only killed a half hour and she wasn't about to leave the building.

So she found herself standing around outside again, pacing, sitting, tapping her fingers against her thigh. She wonders if it's some kind of punishment for her 'bad habits' as Edelgard had called them, wonders if this is Edelgard's way of telling her she had to calm down and stop being so close and all over her. She also thinks that it was probably just Edelgard giving her an out so she didn't have to sit through another three hour meeting playing Sudoku in her mind.

At this point she'd rather be doing that then sitting out here bored out of her skull...

She looks through the window with a thought in the back of her mind, lips thinned into a devious smirk she's thankful Edelgard can't see at the angle they're both in. She can see the other woman, all stern faced and sharp angles, sitting straight in her chair, legs crossed hands folded in front of her, ponytail falling across her back. She looked bored, the slight set in her shoulders saying more than any expression ever could.

Byleth slips her phone out of her pocket, giving in to the thought as she scrolls through her contacts to Edelgard's and types.

_-You look bored. Regretting shutting me out yet?_

She looks up long enough after she hits send to watch Edelgard, smirking when the other's eyebrow arches and she lifts the phone underneath her hand up to read. She blinks, frowns, then looks up at the others in the room with her before she draws her phone off the table and responds.

_-It's been an hour, Byleth, do you miss me that much already?_

And she expected the snark, she always expects the snark and loves it every time. 

_-Yea, as much as you miss me I bet. I'm not there for you to stare at._

_-Don't be so full of yourself, Eisner._

_-I'm not, I've seen you watching me when things get slow. It's okay, I watch you too...I think about fucking you a lot while I do it._

She looks up again, watching the way Edelgard's expression flickers slightly, twisting into embarrassment she smooths out a second later back into that stern focus. She looks up, lips moving around words Byleth can't hear but figures she knows anyway.

Someone must have seen her face.

_-I'm in a meeting, Eisner. Texting me these things is inappropriate. I understand you have your vices, and they include me, but I have two more hours before I can leave._

_-So let me entertain you for those two hours._

Edelgard's jaw ticks, and Byleth smirks over the edge of her phone when those violet eyes swing to the window. She's annoyed, and embarrassed and Byleth can't help the shit eating grin she gives her in response.

_-You're insufferable._

_-You love it._

_-You're lucky, or I would have thrown you out._

_-You'd have missed my ability to fuck you into whatever surface I bent you over, I bet. You're as addicted as I am. You could have fired me but you'd come back to me anyway cuz you know no one else can satisfy you like me._

Edelgard puts her phone down, exasperated, shooting her another glare through the window that holds so much more heat. She can practically see the retaliation churning in the back of her mind even as she looks away, shifting in her chair to prop her head up against her fist, phone back on the table.  
Ignoring her.

Byleth wonders how long she'll manage to ignore her, setting her phone down in her lap and leaning back in her chair to wait. And wait she does, time ticking by while she stares through the window, watching Hubert and the other's as they exchange papers and words, her eyes sliding back to where Edelgard sits, listening. 

Maybe dozing.

_-You wasted an hour ignoring me, but I'm not about to stop thinking about these terrible things I could do. What if I bent you over the meeting table after hours? I've already fucked you on your desk more than once._

_She watches while Edelgard glances at her screen again, the same muscle in her jaw ticking again._

_-So you have one hour to wait._

_-Until I can get my hands on you again? Torture. I wanna touch you now, play with your breasts until your nipples are nice and hard and sensitive. Then get my mouth on them till you whine for me._

_-Eisner. I know you haven't forgotten I'm still in this meeting, and while it might not be incredibly important I still need to pay attention._

_-You can multitask, you're incredibly talented like that._

_-Your flattery will not work this time._

_-Maybe not, but I know something is. I can see how distracted you are._   
_-You're thinking about it too, aren't you?_

_-I'm thinking about how to balance the budget, actually._

Byleth snorts a laugh, pressing her fist to her mouth to keep from being too loud about it.

_-You're looking at the table like you're contemplating it. Just admit it._

She sees something switch, the tick of her jaw becoming a set, eyes narrowing. There it is, Byleth thinks, biting out a grin, she got her. All her hard to get finally breaking away with the hook Byleth had sunk into her.

_-Fine. I am thinking about it. I do want your hands on me, I want you inside of me. You're right, but perhaps I want it on my terms. Perhaps I want to bend you over this table and ride you._

Byleth's eyebrows rise, arousal knotting worse in her gut at the thought of the other woman above her, fucking herself on the toy they both favor. She always knows baiting Edelgard like this is an idea that usually backfires on her in one way or another, even if she always comes out on top.

Edelgard makes her work for it.

_-Fuck yea, I could go for that too. I could really focus on just touching you then, feel all those muscles of yours under my hands while you fuck yourself on my cock._

Edelgard's lip twitches into a sharp smirk she hides behind her hand, flicking a glance at her out of the corner of one eye.

_-No, there would be no touching. I'd take my pleasure from you while you watched. Nothing more and if you tried I'd pin those hands of yours down to the table._

"Fuck," Byleth whispers, with feeling, pressing her knees together. Fuck her and her competitive, snarky nature, even if she knows the other woman is similarly affected. She can see the way she sits now, legs crossed, pressed tighter together then they had been. There's a strain in her that speaks of the arousal the both of them have kicked up between them and it takes all of Byleth's self control not to do something stupid.

_-But after you came I could flip you over and fuck you into the table, make you cum again, make you make a mess out of whatever corner we fucked on. Touch you as much as I wanted, hold you down and mark you where you can't hide it._

And she likes the idea of Edelgard wearing a hickey she couldn't hide underneath the collars of her dress shirts and turtlenecks. Thinks about getting her teeth in the spot where her jaw joins her neck and sucking until the skin bruised.

The hour continues to drag by.

Edelgard sets her phone down again, rubs a hand over her face and through her hair, dismissively flicking her fingers when Ferdinand speaks to her.

Byleth gets up and leaves before Edelgard texts again, slipping off into the nearby bathroom. The lock slides shut just as her phone buzzes again and she ignores it as she slips out of her suit, the fabric itchy and too constricting suddenly. She looks at her phone after she folds her clothes and puts them somewhere off the floor. 

Thank God for executive bathrooms.

_-So long as I can mark you in kind, Byleth. If we're reaching the point of wanting to start a scandal, both of us are going to be knee deep in it._

_-Yea, you can bite me where I can't hide it too. I was planning on wading into it with you, letting the entire company and whoever else know that you're mine and I'm yours._   
_-God Edelgard I want you so bad, are you wet? Cuz I am._

She holds the phone up and snaps a picture of herself, naked, fingers of her free hand tangled in the coarse hair right before her clit and she sends it without a thought.

There's a pause in between where she thinks about touching herself for real, about leaning against a stall door and fingering herself until she comes with the thought of Edelgard either riding her or losing her mind underneath her to fuel it. She could imagine her moans and her gasps, the way her voice broke and her body moved like something otherworldly. 

_-Did you seriously just go into the bathroom to take that?_   
_-I.._   
_-I can't believe you that's_

Another pause, slightly shorter.

_-Hubert just asked me what I was staring at, just so you know you almost got me in trouble._   
_-I'm saving it._

Byleth laughs.

_-I want one from you._   
_-Later, of course. When you're not in a meeting._

_-Fine._

_-Are you touching yourself in there, Eisner? I certainly hope you aren't about to have fun without me when you've done your best to rile me up and drive me insane._

_-I was thinking about it._

_-Wait._

_-Is that an order? Ms. Hresvelg?_

_-It is. When I get out of this blasted meeting I expect you to be ready to pay for what you've done._

_-Is that your way of telling me you want me to fuck you until you can't walk for the rest of the day?_

_-My office. I want you as naked as you are right now. You're to wait there until I'm done. Do you understand?_

Oh. Oh had she really hit a nerve. She bites her lip even as she pulls part of her suit back on so she can make it that far, laughing to herself at the orders the other woman was suddenly throwing at her.

_-Sure. Only because I want to. I can't wait until you come in all desperate for me._

_-You have twenty minutes, stop texting me._

She knew the sex was going to be rough and she couldn't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
